Question: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-5$ and that expression and then add $-2$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $3$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (8x + 3) = \color{orange}{-5(8x+3)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-5(8x+3)}$ do? $-5(8x+3)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(8x+3)-2$.